Rumors
by CogitoErgoSumMachina
Summary: Not all rumors are bad ones... Viral/Simon oneshot, no flames plz.


I know I should be working on chapter six of "Ain't Life a Joy" buuuuut, I was struck and I had to go with it. :3 Viral/Simon oneshot, hopes yous guyses likes.

Oh, and the usual disclaimer, I do not own Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann.

--

Simon yawned and sat up in his bed. He groaned slightly glancing to the clock, two A.M. Earth Standard Time. He didn't need to get up for four more hours!! He heard a swift and powerful knock to his door. Obviously it hadn't been his alarm clock that had woken him up. He stood and lazily walked to his door, turning the video com on that was placed directly next to it. The image that appeared upon it was that of a blonde, seemingly ever scowling beastman glaring at his door. Simon blinked, what was Viral upset about now? What was he doing up so early anyway? Usually he didn't get up till about five. He rubbed his face tiredly before speaking into the video com. "What is it captain?"

"Open the door Simon." Viral demanded, he sounded tired. Whatever he wanted, Simon hoped he wasn't going to fall asleep on his bed again. Not that he minded Viral sleeping in his room, it was just that last time he had taken up the entire bed, splayed out across it as if he were going to be crucified or something. Simon opened the door and tiredly greeted his captain and friend. "Come in, I went to bed about two hours ago, what is it?" The door closed behind Viral as he walked in. "I am sorry for bothering you at this early hour Simon."

"It's alright, just what is it?" Simon sat down in a comfortable armchair he had on the far side of the room. Viral remained standing, he looked stiff, uncomfortable and for some reason, slightly embarrassed. Simon kept his tired eyes on him, determined to stay awake if it killed him.

"Uh… Simon…" Viral started very uncomfortably. Simon raised his eyebrows at him, signifying that he was listening. "There has been a rumor going around." Simon lowered one eyebrow and kept the other raised. "A rumor?" He had been woken up over a rumor?! He was contemplating ignoring what Viral had to say now and going back to bed, but out of courtesy, he stayed put.

"Yes, a rather… Interesting one if I say so myself." One of his grins was beginning to lick at the sides of his mouth, obviously something was funny now.

"What is it?" Simon asked, disinterested in whatever this rumor was. That's all these things ever would be. Why had Viral woken him up over something so stupid?

"It is…" Viral was beginning to sound stiff again. He walked towards Simon, again, stiffly. He stopped about half way there and shook his head. He smiled ever slightly. "You know… It doesn't matter." Simon's brow furrowed. First he comes in and wakes him up four fucking hours before he has to get up, and it's for a rumor! Then he doesn't even tell him it! His eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "I don't care, tell it to me…" He worked hard to keep the hostility out of his voice, but Viral's ever so slightly pointed ears could still pick it up. His face took on its characteristic scowl, his serrated teeth slightly showing.

"Fine. Get up." Simon raised an eyebrow at the beastman's request. "Why?"

"As your captain I order you to get up." Simon sighed, captain card. He stood and walked tiredly over to him. "Ok, now what is this stupid rumor you have bee-" Simon was cut off by Viral pressing his lips harshly against his. Simon stared wide eyed at the cruel eyed man. He struggled and eventually, pushed Viral off him. "What was that?!" Simon took a step back.

Viral stood where he had been and grinned, a horrible, jagged grin at that. "It was just a kiss. Don't get bent out of shape." His grin intensified and his eyes grew wider. Now Simon was genuinely afraid of the man. It was two A.M. no one would be awake, unless he woke them up himself. He opened his mouth to yell for help, before he could however, Viral's mouth filled his. This kiss wasn't as big a shock, in all honesty Simon had a feeling Viral would do it again, at least he was slightly more ready for it.

As his tongue entered Simon's mouth, Viral wrapped his large arms around him and pulled him closer. Simon began to struggle again, evoking a stronger embrace from his "attacker". He tried to bite down on Viral's tongue, but was rather surprised that he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Viral licked up and down Simon's tongue encouragingly. He opened a slightly kinder eye and looked into Simon's still very frightened ones. Simon looked into it, no trace of malice or insanity, in fact, it seemed to have an almost pleading quality to it. Viral closed his eye and his hands loosened around Simon, they gently slid down to his hips as his tongue still tried to provoke some reaction from him. How surprised he was when Simon's tongue gingerly brushed back. Viral gripped Simon's hips harder, not in a restraining way however.

Viral and Simon's tongues began to franticly and sloppily twine and untwine. Simon wrapped his arms up around him, gripping the fabric on Viral's back. He was rather surprised when Viral started to shove him towards the bed. He was even more surprised that once they reached the bed and Viral had shoved him down to it, that he continued the kiss while grinding their hips together.

"Viral…" Simon moaned into his mouth, Viral ground harder and slower down on his hips as a reaction, evoking another moan. He was even more surprised and slightly disappointed when Viral's lips left him and flipped him over on his stomach, that, however, was not the most surprising part. The most surprising part was how much it hurt to have all of ones weight held up by the pulsing erection he had. He bit his lip to keep himself from yelping. This was short lived as he felt Viral lifting his hips to alleviate the pain. "Sorry." He chuckled slightly.

Simon blinked as he felt Viral's hands gripping his pants and very carefully, rip them off. He froze, if he remembered correctly, having a dick shoved up your ass hurt. "Uuh… Viral…. Uhm…" His voice shook ever so slightly. Viral chuckled again, making Simon blush.

"Did you honestly think I'd come unprepared?" What was that supposed to mean? He got his answer when a cold liquid was rubbed liberally in and around his entrance. He couldn't help but whimper slightly when one of Viral's claws gently applied the lubricant inside him. He chuckled at the noise, Viral seemed to find this whole ordeal positively hilarious. Viral continued to press a large, sharply clawed finger into Simon, being very careful not to let the tip scratch anything. He slowly twisted his finger around, Simon whimpered again and tensed. "Doesn't hurt does it?" Viral asked.

Simon shook his head slightly, his eyes firmly shut as he was trying to get used to the unfamiliar sensation. Viral smiled slightly, he slid his finger back and forth slightly, again careful of his claw. Simon released an involuntary moan as Viral rubbed the area around his prostate. As if that wasn't enough, Viral also reached around and began to pump Simon's painful erection, obviously currently ignoring his own. He slowly removed the intruding finger, making sure to press slightly harder when going past the prostate.

Viral straightened himself up so his pulsing member was level with Simon's opening. "Ready?" He squeezed Simon's hips slightly. Did Simon honestly have a choice? His body was saying two different things at the same time, one was saying 'Yes! Fuck, yes!' and the other side was saying 'God this is gonna hurt, no!'. In the end it was the first side that won, he really didn't have a choice. "Yes." He said moaning and sounding more nervous than he had been in years.

"Alright." Viral removed the one hand from Simon's pre-cum dripping erection and positioned it on his other hip. From the second Viral entered him and got started, Simon was lost in a seemingly bottomless pit of ecstasy. Their motions fell into an intoxicating rhythm. The pleasure grew quickly as Viral continued to relentlessly hammer down onto Simon's prostate, only breaking every so often to go even deeper to keep it from getting monotonous. Every time Viral went deeper Simon would always release a loud moan. Eventually, even Viral couldn't make heads or tails of his surroundings. All that mattered was the man he was pretty much, very desperately, fucking.

He could feel Simon's breath begin to hitch beneath him, as a response, Viral pushed his body to thrust even faster. His perspiration dripped down to Simon's back, Simon's own sweat mixed with his and was absorbed into the sheets of the bed. Their collective moans grew louder and louder. Just as suspected, after not much longer, "Viral!" Simon let out a loud groan of release as his burning seed was spattered into Viral's hand and across the sheets beneath him. Simon's involuntary spasms clamped down on Viral, shoving him over the edge too. Viral let loose a rough, almost animalistic moan as he spilled hot semen into Simon.

The human collapsed from underneath the beastman, causing him to collapse atop him, panting and exhausted. After a moments rest, Viral removed himself from Simon and laid himself down in front of him. Simon looked at him, an emotion in his eyes that the beastman couldn't place. He wrapped his arms around the blonde tightly, nuzzling his face into his chest. Viral sighed in immense relief when it finally came to him what it was he saw in Simon's eyes. He gripped Simon to him lovingly. "I love you." Simon sighed into the scarred chest in front of him.

Viral grunted in agreement and kissed him. Simon was disappointed that Viral hadn't said the usual return phrase, but, it was Viral, perhaps this whole thing had just been a flight of fancy. Then again, he didn't really think Viral for someone to act upon a whim, so maybe it hadn't meant nothing. The way he was holding him now, the way he just kissed him, the way he was looking at him now with his vibrant gold eyes… Simon couldn't help but smile at Viral and ask, "So, what was that rumor about?"

"It was that you fancied me. Which… I just proved correct." Viral gave a toothy grin. "You know, there are rumors about you too…" Viral blinked at this statement.

"Like what?" He seemed annoyed now. "Like that you're the gayest thing to ever pilot this ship." Simon looked over to Viral's discarded uniform and chuckled. Viral bared his teeth before saying lowly, "I'm gonna fucking kill Leeron…" Simon couldn't help but laugh. "There was one other one…" Simon quirked his eyebrows at him, however, not completely sure how he was going to prove this one.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Simon smiled, "It doesn't matter." Viral blinked at him, surely he was joking. No, he wasn't… Simon nuzzled into Viral's chest and before long was asleep. Viral couldn't help but smile at the adored man. Sure, yeah, he was annoying at times, like just a few minutes ago, but, hey, he loved him. He buried his face in Simon's hair and he too drifted to sleep.

The next morning, Simon woke before Viral did. He grinned happily, now he could test his rumor. He tentatively freed one of his hands from underneath Viral's and with it, slowly started petting him, as one would a cat. He stroked his blonde hair, surprised that, despite its coarse appearance, it was quite soft. As he continued petting, Viral pressed into the strokes in his sleep, he seemed to be really enjoying it. Simon's hand traveled down to the base of his skull and scratched there, this must've been a sweet spot for him, Viral shuddered and pressed against the touch even more.

Simon nearly burst out laughing when a deep rumbling purr began to emanate from Viral's throat down to his chest. It was probably the cutest thing he would see for the rest of his human life. However, this was short lived. A large clawed fist came to meet Simon's face, knocking him clean out of the bed. He laid on the floor for a moment holding his nose before looking up at the beastman who was now sitting up and staring annoyed down at him. "What did you think you were doing?" He asked, sounding pissier than he usually did.

Simon, despite his face, was smiling. "You purred." Viral flinched a bit as if he were going to be hit by a superior officer. "I did no such thing! I don't…. Grr, stupid, naked monkey." He bared his teeth frustrated and deeply embarrassed, his cheeks were beginning to turn pink. Simon just smiled. "I thought it was cute." Viral's glare intensified. "I love you, Viral." At that, Viral looked away from Simon, his face a deep pink. Simon stood and walked to the bed, it was a miracle that he hadn't gained a nose bleed from a punch from Viral. He leaned over and kissed him tenderly on the lips, evoking another of Viral's purrs. He still seemed embarrassed about it, but less so than a few moments ago. Suddenly, there was a knock to Simon's door.

"One second." Viral's purrs stopped as Simon's lips left him. Simon turned the video com on and looked to find Rossiu upon it. "What is it Rossiu?" He yawned.

"Simon, it's seven o'clock and captain Viral isn't anywhere to be found. Do you know wher…" Simon blinked, confused as to why Rossiu had stopped mid-sentence. He looked over his shoulder to find Viral standing over him, in view of the video com. "No need to worry Rossiu." Viral said leaning on Simon now.

Rossiu looked speechless, their lack of clothes, though he couldn't see anything below their chests, was quite obvious, their hair was a mess, and they both seemed rather tired. It didn't take him long to put two and two together. "Uhm…" Rossiu started, feeling suddenly very awkward. "C-Captain, take your time, I'll confirm that you have been found to the rest of the crew. Simon, it will be left up to Viral if you are forgiven for your tardiness, now if you will excuse me… I uh… Have to go." With that Rossiu hurried off down the hall.

Viral let out a wild laugh. That had been the most entertaining thing he'd seen in nearly two years, since becoming captain of the Arc Terra. Simon looked up at him. "At least we can count on Rossiu keeping a secret." Viral stopped laughing and looked down at Simon.

"A secret? Are you ashamed of me?" That question had caught Simon off guard. "Of course not!" Viral gave one of his warm smiles. "Well then why try to keep it a secret. But, let's at least let them find out for themselves." He leaned down and kissed Simon upon his forehead.

"One other thing. If you do not get ready and get your hairless ass down to your post now, I am going to have to punish you for being late!" He growled, baring his formidable teeth.

"Yes captain!" Simon cheerily said.

Once down in the bridge and after he had announced that Viral would be there shortly, he took a seat down next to Leeron. Leeron's room was directly down the hall from Simon's. He was giving him a rather… Interesting look.

"I have an answer for you Ron." Simon said, sipping some coffee.

"Oh? Answer to what?"

"He does purr." Simon smiled. Leeron chuckled, "I'm not going to ask how you found that out because the both of you could wake LordGenome in his grave." Simon looked away, blushing slightly. Simon looked behind him when he heard the door to the room open and close. Indeed it was Viral, standing at his usual captain's post. The two shared a significant glance for a moment before getting to work. Simon smiled as he worked at his console, all this because of a stupid rumor.

--

Ok yay! First oneshot I've ever done and Im sure it shows xD. I usually can't write oneshots since I always get too into my stories. If anyone has any advice at all I'm open to it.


End file.
